Abrazame
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: La ultima guerra está cerca y Harry le pide a Ginny que no lo siga ¿Podrá hacerle caso por una vez? o lo verá triunfar? o... morir.


_Queridos Lectores:_

_Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro song fic inspirado en el trio de feos (vamos! aceptenlo! son feos! y el sombrerito no le queda bien xD) de Camila con su cancion de Abrazame (la cancion si es bella!) espero que les guste._

_Gracias por leer n.n_

**

* * *

**

**Abrázame**

La gran guerra estaba cerca, muy cerca, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, tenía tanto miedo que había llegado a pensar que era un cobarde. Pero no solo tenía miedo por él, sino por todos a los que quería y amaba, pero sobre todo por _ella_, y justamente con ella había peleado y ahora se sentía devastado y aunque sabía que así era mejor no podía evitar lo que sentía y lo que eso le hacia hacer.

"por favor Ginny, perdóname" pensaba Harry, la quería tanto, la amaba tanto, y por eso, tenía que impedir a toda costa que lo siguiera y al parecer lo había conseguido.

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Ginny¡Ginny espera!-

-¡No! No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar a que lo venzas o… o ¡a que mueras!-

Harry alcanzó a Ginny, la cual había tropezado, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia y mechones de cabello rojo caían sobre su rostro.

Harry se arrodillo frente a ella y le abrazó.

-Sabes que no moriré-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- sollozó ella

-Porque tengo una razón para vivir…-

Ginny lo miró a los ojos

-…Y para volver-

-Pero mi amor yo…- Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, aun sollozando.

Harry le puso un dedo sobre los labios

-Si tú vas conmigo… y te sucede algo, no voy a querer vivir más-

Ginny en un arrebato lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso, tan profundo y tan cargado de amor que Harry ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y la abrazó fuerte y respondió aquel beso de igual manera

-Te amo-

-Te amo-

Y luego de decirse esas dos palabras, esas últimas dos palabras el se había levantado y la había dejado allí, sola, para él ir, con todos sus compañeros a enfrentar la batalla final, aun las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_**Flash Back**_

De repente escuchó las voces, voces desesperadas, habían muchos, se dio cuenta que ya estaba allí y que no había vuelta atrás, luchó contra muchos y con todos sus amigos apoyándolo, todo pasó tan rápido, llegó frente a él y al mirarlo la cicatriz le dolió tanto que pensó que se partiría en dos allí mismo, pero entonces, al pensar en _ella_ lo hizo hacerse con la fuerza que necesitaba para vencer a Lord Voldemort y al dolor que sentía en ese momento y sin miedo y con todo el valor que poseía volvió a mirarlo y esta vez el dolor se fue, se miraron, se miraron y se miraron y él sabía que solo había una forma de terminar todo.

Todo pasó tan rápido, ambos levantaron sus varitas y con juraron el mismo hechizo, hubo un estruendo y alrededor de ellos una nube de niebla, de una niebla densa que se fue disipando, para dejar ver una figura de pie y otra tendida en el suelo, se oyó un grito de alegría y él se dio vuelta, para verla allí, cubriéndole la espalda y ayudándolo.

-No me hiciste caso- dijo con un hilo de voz

-y tu no cumpliste tu promesa

-Oh… Ginny

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos_

_no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor._

-Y que es eso…-

-Tú… quiero que seas feliz-

-Seré feliz contigo, solamente contigo-

-No… sabes que conmigo no

-¡Moriré entonces!

Ginny no paraba de llorar y la cara de Harry estaba inexpresiva, allí parados uno frente al otro se habían desconectado del mundo y solo eran ellos dos, allí… a unos cuantos metros de distancia que los separaban.

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_quiero mirarte un poco_

_y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor._

-No tienes que soñarlo, estas bien, estas salvado y nos haz salvado, estaremos juntos-

-Ginny… sabes que no-

-¡Si¡Claro que si! Allí está su cuerpo y tú…- Ginny señalo un cuerpo y luego volteo y lo que vio la dejó aterrada, de repente se escucharon los gritos y los pedidos de auxilio.

Ginny dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Ginny¡No¡No te alejes!... ven…-

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_

_y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame..._

Ella miró hacia el frente y luego volteó la vista, comenzó a llorar de nuevo –No- susurró -¡DIME QUE NO!

_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido _

_tanto miedo antes que yo no decido _

_Que Dios va a ser mejor._

-No te puedo mentir, tienes que enfrentarlo, sin embargo…-

-¡Sin embargo Qué! Dime por favor-

-Antes de irme…

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_quiero mirarte un poco_

_y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor._

-Ya no podemos soñar… por favor no me dejes- ella volvió a alejarse

-¡No¡Aun no!- gritó el y corrió hacia ella y le plantó un beso, igual que el ultimo que se habían dado antes de que él partiera

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_y quédate tantito más quiero sentirte mía_

_y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame, _

_no, no y abrázame._

Cuando aquel beso terminó Ginny se encontró frente a frente a la cruda realidad, y se dio cuenta que la que pedía ayuda era ella y que los que estaban a su alrededor no le hacían caso.

-¡Por qué me hiciste esto¡Tu juraste quedarte!... resiste por favor o dame una razón para quedarme contigo, solo dilo… estoy dispuesta…-

Harry, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, levantó una mano y acarició la suave piel de su amada –No- susurro mientras la veía a los ojos –Debes quedarte… y ser feliz.

_Dame una razón para quedarme_

_yo no quiero tu compasión_

_quiero que estés conmigo_

_hasta que me haya ido._

Ginny negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Harry y la apretó contra su mejilla mientras lo veía,

-Harry… no te vayas

-Ginny-

-Si-

-Abrázame-

Ginny no lo dudo y rompiendo en llanto le abrazó, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras él de alguna forma luchaba por sobrevivir.

_y abrázame_

_y abrázame_

_y abrázame... y abrázame._

-Te amo tanto Harry, déjame quedarme

-No dejes de abrazarme.

-Por favor, Harry, déjame

-T-Te a-amo-

Su voz dejo de ser un susurro firme para tornarse en un hilo de voz tembloroso entonces supo que el momento estaba cerca, agonizaba, lo abrazo con mas fuerza y le besó el cuello.

_(abrázame) Dame una razón para quedarme_

_sólo dame una razón_

_(abrázame) Dame una razón solo dame_

_dame solo una razón_

_(y abrázame) Dame una razón para quedarme_

_yo no quiero tu compasión (y abrázame)_

-N-No m-me T-tengas L-Lastima…

-No, no, nunca, yo te amo- dijo ella rápidamente

-…N-ni c-compasión

-¡Jamás¡déjame quedarme contigo!

_Dame una razón Sólo dame una razón..._

-N-No… debes ser feliz

Ginny no dejaba de llorar y ahora él también lloraba, lloraba en silencio, tenía miedo de dejarla, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, porque sabía que estaría bien.

-t-tengo f-frío

-Estarás bien, solo resiste un poco mas

-A-abrázame n-no d-dejes de ha-hacerlo

Ella lo abrazo aun con más fuerza mientras apretaba los ojos

-No te dejaré, estarás bien- dijo más calmadamente

-Abrázame-

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_que estoy desesperado _

_y según mis latidos _

_no me queda mucho_

_... tiempo a mi... favor._

Y entonces sucedió, la ayuda no llegó a tiempo y él cerró sus ojos, se apagó por completo y la dejó, no le dio tiempo a irse con él y un grito desgarrador se escuchó.

Mientras del otro lado un ciervo blanco esperaba junto a una mujer al Niño que vivió y murió siendo un héroe.


End file.
